


love

by backwardreverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/pseuds/backwardreverse
Summary: mark decided to be the one taking pictures this time.





	love

usually, jaebum is the one with the camera. he is the one that always walks around with a small old style camera on his hand wherever they go, taking pictures of everything - a flower on the street, a small clutter of trash on the road, a crowd of people walking hurriedly in seoul, a group of cats in an alley, the sky.

mark never truly understood it but it’s something that he knows jaebum enjoys and loves, so mark came to enjoy and love it just as well. and it was actually one of the things that first made him see jaebum - the first thing that caught his attention, a boy in the park wearing a beanie, glasses, a long black coat with a camera’s strap safely curled around his arm while he took pictures of, what he couldn’t see but would soon found out, birds.

to think that a scene like that would hit him so hard that he would find himself walking to the boy and asking what he was taking pictures of was unthinkable, but that’s exactly what he did - people are always on his case about talking more and being more open, usually he doesn’t listen to them because there’s nothing wrong with _not_ talking, with just watching everyone go crazy around him, it’s not like he is holding something in.

but as soon as mark saw the squinty eyes and two perfect moles on top of eyes, he unknowingly started walking and striked a conversation that would bring him here. here, in a house he shares with three cats and a boyfriend that he has dated for over 5 years.

a boyfriend that turned to be an inspiring photographer at the time and now a successful photographer in his own right. a boyfriend that loves any kind of animal, especially cats, that would feed any stray kid they find in the street and end up adopting three of those. a boyfriend that never stays too far away from his camera and is currently peacefully sleeping next to him in bed.

mark sits on the bed and snorts at the mess of jaebum’s hair on the pillow and extends his arm to push back some of the hair that is getting into jaebum’s mouth and rubbing his cheek. he feels jaebum leans into his touch even though he is asleep and smiles softly. mark had never imagined he would ever love someone that much.

while jaebum scrunches his nose seeming to get tired of the touch on his cheek and getting more comfortable in the bed disturbing nora that was sleeping on jaebum’s feet, mark sees the camera that jaebum was carrying with him yesterday night on his nightstand, feeling nostalgic (even of something that happened yesterday) he slides to get it.

after carefully moving on the bed trying his hardest to not disturb jaebum who has slipped an arm on his legs (figures that he would get cuddly when mark wants to move around), he settles down back on the position he was - semi-sitting down with his back on his pillows.

mark turns on camera and bites his lip to contain his giggle at the first picture that shows up when he goes to the gallery, he hadn’t even noticed but jaebum had caught the exact moment that youngjae noticed yugyeom and bambam were picking all the food on his plate while jinyoung and jackson were distracting him - youngjae has an affronted look on his face ready to start screaming, yugyeom and bambam are looking at each other shocked that they were caught and are about to start cackling while jinyoung and jackson are outright laughing at youngjae. mark shakes his head and sighs fondly, he can even hear their loudness in his _head_.

he presses the button to go to the next picture and lets out a full smile as he sees the picture - a leg with ripped jeans and another with black jeans sat closely to each other while a pair of hands lay held together on top of them. jaebum has always been sentimental.

even before they started dating jaebum had taken pictures of him, of the other boys too but especially him and _especially_ after they started dating. mark gets out of the camera’s gallery and takes a picture of the foot of their bed where nora had settled back on jaebum’s feet and thinks _i love how fond the cats are of you and how much you love them_.

mark flinches and cringes at the flash that goes off and looks down at jaebum to check if that had woken up jaebum, he finds him still sleeping with even some drool on the pillow and sits back relieved. nora glares at him and gets up, tired of the humans, mark murmurs a sorry as she leaves the room.

going back to the camera he turns off the flash and checks twice if he really got it right, satisfied that he finally turned off the flash and that accident won’t happen again he turns the camera back to jaebum and this time he decides to focus on the arm jaebum still has on his leg. while the camera goes off, he thinks _i love how clingy and cuddly you get when you’re tired or sleeping, when you’re comfortable._

he hears the satisfying sound of the camera taking the picture and looks at jaebum, the covers have slid down to his hips and his back and shoulders are there to see (jaebum always refusing to go to bed with a t-shirt on) and he moves the camera again to take another one. _i love how broad your back is, how dependable you are._

before mark knows, he is taking pictures of every little thing - _i love the mole on top of your elbow. i love how small your hands are. i love how soft you are. i love your mouth. i love the two dots you have over your eye. i love all your moles._

mark is so into catching all the little details, every thing he loves about jaebum, every part of him, that he doesn’t even catch jaebum waking up, catching him by surprise when he hears a croak by a raspy voice, “what are you doing?”

setting the camera on his lap, mark laughs and looks at jaebum who is squinting at him with his face still on the pillows, “admiring the view.”

jaebum snorts and mark feels the smile in his face getting even bigger, he feels like his heart is going to explode over how fond he feels, over how much he _loves_ this man, “i decided to changed it up a bit. this time it’s me taking the pictures.” mark says touching jaebum’s hair.

humming, jaebum closes his eyes again and kisses mark’s wrists as mark’s hand slides down to stroke jaebum’s face. jaebum squeezes mark’s hips and mark takes the hint sliding down on the bed to lay face-to-face to jaebum. he keeps the camera close to his chest.

jaebum leans to kiss mark’s lips and mark giggles. he feels jaebum getting sulky and pouty which causes him to laugh even more.

“what.” jaebum mumbles as he kisses mark’s jaw and neck.

“your breath stinks.” jaebum groans and moves to turn but mark pushes him back to him with one arm, laughing at jaebum’s dramatics.

“romance is truly dead.” 

mark kisses jaebum’s cheeks and whispers in his ear, “come on, babe.” jaebum huffs and settles better on mark’s arm.

“you’re lucky i love you.” kissing mark’s nose, jaebum settles down back on the pillow that they are now sharing and sighs as mark keeps stroking his hips. and that’s when the camera goes off again.

“what are you doing?” jaebum asks again, this time laughing opening one eye to see markholding his camera over them.

“taking pictures of who i love.” jaebum scrunches his nose and is about to open his mouth to say something when mark moves in to kiss jaebum shut. as jaebum hears another noise of the camera, jaebum laughs on the kiss and mark giggles alongside him.

“i can’t believe you.” jaebum whispers as he slides his hands on mark’s hair and kisses him again, mark smiling in the kiss.

mark knows why jaebum takes pictures - to treasure all the memories he has with him and the boys, to be able to look at those pictures and remember everything that he felt at the time and to not forget what they had and went through. and once, when they had just started dating, jaebum confessed to him when they were laying down on the bed in the dark whispering to each other after a particularly tiring and emotionally draining day, jaebum feels that photography is a way to express what he can’t with words - always having trouble to express himself in a way, jaebum turned to photography, maybe some people wouldn’t be able to understand what he meant by the pictures but he, himself, he would and could understand it and it wouldn’t be something he would forget.

when jaebum said that, mark remembered all the times he saw jaebum turning the camera to him and pressing the button. all the little moments that could be counted as ordinary to anyone - mark sitting on the couch watching a show or playing a game, mark eating as he watches a video on his phone, mark talking to bambam, mark talking to any of the boys, mark playing around, mark with the cats, _mark._

unsurprisingly enough, that day was also the first time they said the word _love_ to each other.

so, as mark saw the camera on the nightstand, he thought _why not_ . why not take pictures of what and _who_ he loves like jaebum does so often. it’s like he has done a small love confession on jaebum’s camera. here is what i love about you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u tasha for being wonderful as always and reading this over before i even think about posting it i love u. also. this is tish's fault. 
> 
> and like always feel free to @ me at twitter @ pinkyoungjaes


End file.
